


Into the woods

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Nellas met someone when she left Doriath.





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Nellas often left borders of Doriath. The Girdle was easy to pass when someone knew how to do it and they were a dweller of Doriath. Or Queen wanted you in her Kingdom.

And Nellas was curious. She wanted to know how the world looks like outside the Girdle. And she wasn’t afraid of dangers. Maybe she was reckless, maybe she just liked adventures. And even if a conversation with other people filled her with fear, she had never been afraid of loneliness. No matter where.

She was watching those elves for few days. One of them, clearly the leader, was Noldo, but Nellas didn’t hate Noldor. Maybe she should, as a model subject of Thingol, but she couldn’t force herself to hate. Even more, this elf fascinated her. He had hair in an unprecedented colour, the colour of fire. He was tall, taller than anyone she knew and very pale, as every Noldo. He was a skilled hunter, what she saw watching him from tree crowns. It was enough for her, sitting in silence on the branch, following him through the trees. Sometimes Noldo with his companions went on the hunting riding and she couldn’t catch up with him. But usually, he hunted following tracks of animals.

One day she came down from the tree. It was evening, she counted on darkness to hide her, but she wanted to be closer. Something drove her to red-haired Noldo, named Amras, as his companions addressed him. Lord Amras, she corrected herself. He had to be someone important.  
She hid in the bushes. Elves passed her when they were laying down to sleep. She was silent, no one noticed her. Late at night, when everybody went to sleep she decided to go back to the tree. She stood on a branch that cracked with a snap. Amras who was closer, sleeping at some distance from the others, woke up. He looked directly at her, although she was hidden. There was no way he could see her.

“Come out. I know you are there,” Noldo said quietly. Nellas emerged shyly from bushes.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Nellas” she whispered, too afraid to speak louder. No one heard them, the whole camp was asleep. Two guardians glanced at them but didn’t approach.

“You followed us for few days, right? I saw you.”

Nellas froze hearing this. She was sure no one noticed her…

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t do anything to you. Why you followed us?”

Nellas shrugged. She couldn’t utter a word.

“Sit with me,” he reached out to her. “I’m Amras, but you probably know this.”

They sat next to dying fire. Nellas slowly calmed down. The proximity of red-haired elf made her feel weird. Like if something burned inside of her.

Amras studied her. He spoke after a moment.

“Are you from Doriath?”

"Yes."

"What are you doing here, outside the Girdle? Doriathrim rarely leave their kingdom."

"I like to travel," she said enigmatically.

"I see. I like to travel too. I'd love to see Doriath, but I probably never would."

"I shouldn't even speak to you," she stood up, frightened. "You're Noldo..."

"I'm the same elf as you are. Don't be afraid. Stay with us for awhile."

Nellas hesitated. She wanted to stay with Amras, to feel this burning inside of her, but she was afraid. She knew she shouldn't even be here. But she didn't care.

"I'll stay."

"I'm glad," elf smiled. This smile warmed her heart.

Next days she spent with hunters. They treated her with respect but she didn't talk with anyone but Amras. They grew closer to each other.

When hunting was coming to an end, and Amras was about to come back to his home they went to walk. They held hands.

"Stay with me," Amras said when they went a little away from the camp. Nellas froze, surprised. She slowly realized what she felt to Amras, but she didn't think he felt the same.

"I can't."

"Why? I make you lady among my people, you will be respected and loved."

"I can't. Doriath is my home, I had to go back."

"Nellas..." he turned to her and touched her face. "I love you," he kissed her before she managed to respond. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Nellas couldn't catch the breath.

"I love you too."

"So stay with me."

"I can't. I’m sorry."

Amras look at her, disappointed.

“So go,” he said bitterly. “Leave me alone.”

“Farewell, Amras. I hope we will meet at better times”

“Farewell.”

  
  
Noise, fear, people fleeing from warriors. They attacked suddenly, Doriath was unprepared. They should know… Noldor were murderers, and who murder once will murder again.

Nellas hid on the tree. She trembled from fear, afraid that someone will see her. She saw warriors passing, searching for hiding elves. And then she saw him. He was alone, with drawn sword. Sword covered with blood. She moved, surprised by his presence, and he had to hear something. He looked up and their eyes met. Amras stopped.

“Nellas...” he whispered

She didn’t respond, overcome with fear. And that’s become of the man she loved. She used to regret she didn’t stay with him, but now all the regrets fade away. He was a monster, like all of them. She hid deeper between branches. Amras lowered head and went away. It would be enough if it is about meeting in better times.

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I go with the version when Amrod was killed at Losgar.


End file.
